


you can be my daddy

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sam's 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "John’s concern is the fact that Sam’s too old to be calling him daddy, especially like that."In which Sammy's a tease and Dean interrupts.
Relationships: John Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	you can be my daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Jamie <3

“Daddy, can I have a beer too?” Sam’s voice startles him, he almost forgot Sam was there while he was absorbed in his research. John looks over to the bed,  _ his bed _ , where Sam’s spread out, looking like a goddamn working girl. But that's not John’s main concern, Sam’s 17 and he can't exactly tell him how to dress anymore, John’s concern is the fact that Sam’s too old to be calling him daddy, especially like  _ that _ . 

Sam sits up to look at him with that puppy dog stare, but John’s eyes can only travel down to the short shorts he's wearing that just rode up even more. John’s convinced Sam knows exactly what he's doing, it started a few months ago and John's dangerously close to losing his control. Pink lips form the word  _ daddy  _ again, followed by Sam sliding off the bed and walking in John's direction. 

The world fucking goes in slow motion when Sam sits himself in John’s lap, acting as if it's totally normal. His slim fingers wrap around John’s almost empty beer bottle, the way he wraps his lips around it is absolutely fucking obscene. John's just about ready to tell himself he's dreaming when Sam tips his head back, baring his throat as he downs the rest of John’s beer. Currently, he's wishing the chair had some arms he could grip til they break, but the only thing within reach is Sam.

Sam’s taller than John now, his feet still touch the ground sitting sideways on John’s lap, but he still manages to seem small. There's no denying John’s hard, and it's a sure thing Sam can feel it. 

“ _ Daddy _ ,” it’s practically a fucking pornstar moan, breathy and high pitched right next to his ear, and fuck it’s turning him on even more.

“Yeah, Sammy?” He tries to sound disinterested, but his body’s betraying him and it's not like he can reach the table to go back to his research.

“I'm bored,” it's only a whine this time, but everything Sam does is going straight to John’s dick. One of his hands is grabbed, Sam brings it up to his face and fucking nuzzles it. John's free arm wraps around Sam, resting on his back to keep him steady. 

“Why don't you go read a book or something? Dean'll be back later,” John’s voice trembles, Sam’s tongue is running over his fingers as he speaks.

“Don't want Dean,” Sam mumbles against John’s hand.

Suddenly two of John’s fingers are being sucked between Sam’s lips, an innocent look on his son’s face. His fingers are getting a better blowjob than he's ever gotten.

John can't do anything but stare, just watching has him ready to burst already. Sam pulls off his fingers, a string of spit connecting them to his lips. 

“Come on, touch me,” Sam grinds down on John, “I know you want to, daddy please.” 

The grip Sam had on his wrist is released, his fingers are still wet with Sam’s spit, but he still grabs his boy's jaw, giving him a bruising kiss. Sam moans into his mouth, moaning even louder when John moves the hand from his jaw to his stupid long hair, giving a sharp tug. 

When they separate Sam’s panting, looking flushed and desperate for John to finally touch him. John trails his fingers down Sam’s throat, brushing his fingers over Sam’s nipples through his shirt as he gets lower, reaching the end of Sam’s shirt he tugs on it lightly, “Where'd you get the crop top, baby boy?” 

Sam doesn't answer the question, moaning as John’s hand finally reaches his shorts. “Daddy, please,” Sam drops his head to press his face against John’s neck, breathing heavily, trying to shift up into John’s hand for friction.

“ _ Please _ what, Sammy? What do you want, baby?” He toys with the zipper on the shorts, pressing down lightly enough that Sam just wants more.

“I-” Sam can't get another word out before a car door shuts right outside their motel door, Sam jumps out of his lap, fixing his shorts and sitting back down on John’s bed. John resists the urge to hit his head on the table and pretends to go back to research. 

Sam starts rambling to Dean as soon as the door opens, stage whispering about  _ daddy sharing his beer _ . John gives up on research and heads for the shower, he's gotta find a way to get Dean out of the room longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated, love y'all <3


End file.
